Naruto: Journey to the Sylvarant
by Masamune8686
Summary: After running from Konoha in order escape the Roots. Naruto travels with Jiraiya for six years. After his long periods of traveling, Naruto was sent by Jiraiya to get fish. Instead he found a small orb that transport into a different world.


**This is my first fanfiction, as you know it will be Naruto X Tales of Symphonia. I recently discovered this website so if there is a good fanfic with same type of crossover than please let me know. I hope you fellow readers enjoy this story. Also I want to let you people know that I am doing this in my spare time. So please don't get high hopes of seeing this story finish. I can only say I'll try. **

**In my fiction the events that happen are going to be different. After the failure of returning Sasuke to the village, Naruto was force to run away from Konoha. It is not because the village is trying to kill him, but Danzo manage to convince the Elders to contain him within the village so they so call protect him from Akatsuki. But in reality he wants him to be caged up. Of course Tsunade argue against this, but she knew she won't be able to convince them. So she sends Naruto away with Jiraiya so he won't be imprisoned, and at the same time continue his training. Though Naruto is marked as a missing nin, only the Roots of Anbu takes effort to search for him. The two males manage evade them for six years. Naruto stayed away from Konoha ever since then, he have grown stronger. At this point Orochimaru is still alive and so is the entire members of Akatsuki. The in this fiction will have a little dark tone to him, but not too much. I could make changes in the future also. Other than that, on with the story.**

--

**Naruto: Journey to the Sylvarant**

By Masamune8686

**Water Country.**

It was bright sunny day, the cool wind blew through green land which it danced along with it. The deep blue lake sparkled with life with the sun adding a sense life to it. Not so far away from the scenery, two males walked on the paved pathway. One is an old man with a white hair with a horned forehead protecter. He had two red line streaking across from his eyes to his chin. He wore red and grayish green clothing. The other is young boy who has blonde hair with blue eyes and whisker marks below them. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit with a white coat on top over it. The coat had fire designs on the bottom of it. They finally stopped walking and drop their baggage to the ground.

The old man turned around.

"Hey brat, get the fishing gear. Were going have lunch now." commanded the old nin.

"Ero-Sennin, can't we just get ramen?" replied by a the young nin.

The old man stared at him like he grew a tail. "You had ramen all yesterday, besides fifty bowels pretty much drained my wallet!"

"Yeah right! I saw how much you make with those perverted books. Cmon Ero Senin there is town not far from here."

"No way brat! I think spoiled you enough with ramen, anyway why do like that stuff so much?"

"Because ramen is food from the Heavens! And quit calling me brat, I'm eighteen already damn it!"

The old sanin snorted. "You still act like one for your age, besides if you eat too much ramen you'll become a fat useless shinobi."

"No way I eat that stuff almost everyday. Do I look fat right now?"

"Ha! You should to listen to your elder. They may give you some useful advice and maybe you wouldn't have a brain of idiot."

After that comment Naruto popped a vein.

"Oh shut up! Like you're any better peeping on girls bathing you dirty pervert!" yelled blonde while pointing at him.

"Hey! Peeping on those girls put ramen in your stomach in the first place!" Jiraiya retorted with a vein pop on his forehead.

"I thought my super hentai technique helped you on that."

"Che! Like I could live off that for the rest of my life."

"A-ha!" pointed the blonde.

"What?" Jiraiyra looked out at him questionably.

"I knew it. You were not peeping just for your books, but your for own dirty desire you old hentai."

"Well I... Um...

"Admit it Ero Senin! You only wrote those books just for a excuse to peek!"

"Oh so what if I am. What hell am I arguing with you for? Go get the fishing gear already and fish us our dinner already!"

Naruto grudgingly turn around and went though baggage. While scrounging around in the bag grumbled how the old white haired sanin is a cheapskate.

The old nin choose to ignore him. Instead he focus on spices and other that will make fish taste better.

Naruto created a mess around himself, tossing around things.

"Lets see I found the fishing rod, but where is the rest of the gear."

One of the object Naruto threw behind him landed on the Jiraiya's head. Though it didn't hurt him, it still annoyed the hell out of him. Old man looked at him.

_And he say that he is not brat, just look tossing stuff around like a monkey._

While Naruto still looking he found his old forehead protecter, the one that Iruka gave when he was younger. He held it up and ran his finger the metal piece. Just looking at it he was reminded the good days in Konoha. He remembers the times he spent with team seven, ichiraku, and all the other things.

Jiraiya notice this and couldn't help feel sorry for his student. After all, he did went through lot in his life.

"Your grew a lot over the past years Naruto. The third would be proud of you right now."

"Yeah... I wonder how's he doing in heaven right now?"

"Probably checking out the women who are up their."

Naruto gives him a annoyed look. "He's not a open pervert like you."

The sanin smirked. "You would be surprised if you seen back then."

Both of them laughed. Even though they fight a lot, they have family like bonding that grew over the years.

"Don't worry brat, Tsunade will manage way for you to return to Konoha."

"I don't doubt her at all, Ba-Chan will show those old farts a thing or two."

After that Naruto return to his business. The old man smiled proudly at him. Soon he too focus on his original task.

Naruto finally found the rest of the fishing gear. The old sanin has already setup fire woods to burn. He is sorting out pots an pans for cooking.

"Ero Sanin." spoked the blonde nin.

"Why do we use the fishing rods when we have chakra to help catch fish?"

"Nothing particular, it is because of I appreciate the rustic feel of it." replied the old man still focusing on the cooking utensils.

"Wow I didn't know you like fishing."

"Indeed I do. Now are you gonna that fish or annoy me with pesky questions all day."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going, going." the leaf genin walk towards the lake.

"Catch big one or I'll have you do that special training you so much hate."

The young blonde male continue on without replying.

--

The lake glimmered like diamonds that are expose to a light. Insects chirps loudly through out it the land creating harmony with it. On the shores the Naruto lays lazily while fishing rod stuck into to the ground.

"Oh man, this is so boring. Maybe I should just go grab a fish from the lake."

Naruto continues to lay there, his thought fell back those seven years of running away from Konoha just to escape from the Roots of Anbu. Not to mention Akatsuki is still on the look out for him as well. Then he remembers the day he had to leave Konoha.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_The twelve years old Naruto lays in a soft bed within the white hospital room. He had bandages all over his body. Next to him was his pink haired team mate Sakura. She sits in a chair peeing a apple skin. _

_(This is my lucky day!. Sakura chan is cutting apples for me, thank you kami san, thank you, thank you, thank you!)_

_While the young male genin was deep into his fantasy, he doesn't realize that he is making lecherous face in front of his dream girl. The pink haired look at him and saw. At first she was surprise to see this, then she started feel rage seep into emotion. Suddenly a fist implanted itself onto Naruto's head. Sakura was frowning, she obviously displeased with Naruto's face. _

_"Just because I am peeling the apple for you doesn't mean you fantasize about me in your perverted world."_

_The bandage genin chuckled sheepishly. He rubbed his head where a lump grew. "Sorry I couldn't help it. It that it is so rare of you for doing something. Even it is small."_

_Sakura frowned "You make it sound like I treat like a dirt." _

_Naruto imediatly sputtering like a idiot. "N-n-no Sakura chan, is that you like Sasuke-" Naruto stopped. _

_Sakura was quiet but still peeling the apple away. Still he can see a hint a sadness in her eye._

_"Sakura chan don't worry I'll bring him back, even I have to break every bone in his body and drag him."_

_Sakura looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you Naruto, but we'll do it together next time. This time I won't sit back while everyone is doing all the work. I decided to from now on I will rely on my own strength. Naruto you inspired me to get stronger, you also realized that I can't keep relying someone else to do everything for me. So I thank you for that Naruto. " _

_Naruto was slightly shock what he just heard. He never expected Sakura to say that, this could mean one thing. Sakura is finally falling for him. A huge grin was formed on his face. Sakura again notice this and sighed once again._

_"Don't take this the wrong way Naruto. If want a date with me than you long ways to go."_

_"WHAT! YOU WANT GO ON DATE WITH ME!" shouted the Naruto with his eyes bulging out. _

_"Wait minute Naruto, chances are slim you know." Sakura said in sheepish tone. _

_Naruto looked at her bit. "So technically I still have chance, right?"_

_"Um I guess so but it is like 1 percent chance."_

_Naruto stared at her, he suddenly jumped up. "ALRIGHT I HAVE 1 PERCENT OF A CHANCE GETTING A DATE SAKURA CHAN!"_

_Sakura sighed again, then she smiled. She has to admit that she was flattered by the fact he had small chance getting a date with her. Just by that his chance rose a bit._

_Suddenly Jiraiya jumped in from the window and landed near the bed. He stood up and gave Naruto a serious look._

_The blond genin was annoyed that the old man ruined the momment. "Oi ero sanin! Whats the big ideal bursting a patient's room?" _

_"Naruto can you walk?" the old man asked in a solid tone. _

_"Eh?" _

_"I said can you walk?!" the old asked again except this time it is in a harsher tone. _

_"Yeah I guess so... Why?" asked puzzled Naruto._

_"Go to your house now and pack up what you can. Hurry we have little time left!"_

_Naruto was ask what's going on but Jiraiya turned around silence him. _

_"Don't ask question! Just do it, I'll explain later." Then he turn to Sakura. "You, your his girlfriend right? Help Naruto out and hurry!" With that the old man jumped out the window again. _

_Naruto have never seen Jiraiya like this before, whatever it was it serious. He wondered whats going on. On the other hand Sakura was thinking something else, her face is completely blushed._

_He thinks I'm Naruto's boyfriend._

_"Lets go Sakura chan" the boy jumped out bed. As soon as he got he grunted and fell to his knees._

_Sakura rush to Naruto to help. "Take easy, you're still hurt after all. Besides who was that just now?"_

_"Oh thats right, you haven't seen Ero Sanin yet. His actual name is Jiraiya but I call ero sanin since he is a hentai. Anyway help me get to my house will ya, he seems very serious for some strange reason."_

_Sakura nodded, helped him up. Then they left the room and headed towards his apartment._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

His thought was ruined when a fish jumped out of the water and back into it.

"I really should go grab the fishes instead wasting my time sitting on my ass all day. Nothing is biting the bait anyways. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

He then wonders about his friends, his teamate Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, Iurka sensei, and Baa Chan. How are they are doing? Have they grown strong? What have they been doing while he is gone? He also miss the ramens from Ichichikaru, the warm greetings t\from the old man and his daughter Ayame. He also wondered about Sasuke. Has become strong too, strong enough to slay his brother Itachi. Or did Orchimaru taken over Sasuke's body. But most of all will he or Jiraiya will be able to return Konoha and fullfil his dream. Or will he live like this for the rest of his life. Then the blonde imediatly shook his head vigourisly. What is he thinking, of course he'll return. He needs to have faith in his friends. Of course he'll return afrter all he's Uzamki Naruto ans he'll surpass all the Hokages. His spirit has rejuvinated after this. Naruto got up and got into a track and field stance.

"Yosh! I'm gonna get all the fishes within five minutes."

Just when he is about to dive into the lake, he notice a strange orb floating in the water. He walk towards to the small object and picked it up from the lake. It was small, blue and and shiny. It also has strange designs, it a mystical look to it. Naruto stare at it for a bit, then decided put it in his pocket to check it out later. Suddenly the ball glowed brightly that it nearly covered the entire area. Naruto could feel it's power, it radiated strange energy unlike chakra. Soon the light started cover him entirly. Then the light dispersed, leaving only the fishing rod along with the string being tugged.

--

Jiraya turned around to the direction where Naruto went. His eyes are full of concern and worries.

"Naruto..."

With that Jiraya imediatly dropped everything and made a mad dash towards the lake.

"Please be alright, if something happens to you... I wouldn't know how face your father in the afterlife..."

--

Naruto awoken, felt like he woke up from long slumber. He looked around and found himself in a forest. The trees look unfamiliar to him but it reminds him of Konoha's forest. He got up and started try figure out his situtation. He took one look around, he concluded he is not at the lake anymore but somewhere else in the Water Country.

"Where am I? And where the hell Ero Senin?"

Naruto jumped up on a tree to get a better view. When he got on top of the tree he looked around the area around him. All the he saw is a sea of trees, no lake to be seen. Finally Naruto thought it was useless to look any further. He jumped down from the tree.

"Oi! Ero Sanin! Where are you!" Naruto shouted.

"Oi! Ero Sanin! I found naked girls!" the birds tweeting within the forest was his only response.

"He would've have come running after hearing that."

**_Rustle, rustle, rustle._**

Sound came behind him. Naruto got into a defensive stance, he waited for a for whatever it is.

_Ero Sanin maybe a prev but he wouldn't make that much sound. _

**_Rustle, rustle, rustle._**

Leaf nin slowly reach for kunai. What or whoever it was it is getting closer.

_It can't be akatsuki or roots, they would've attack already. So who could it be?_

Suddenly it leaped out of the bushes.

Naruto was about to attack until he saw what he was looking at. It was the most strangest dog he ever seen. It was a big, green, and had large ears. It panted with a slightly wimpy face.

Naruto frowned and put his kunai away, he started walking up to the dog. The dog shivered and backed up a bit. Naruto notice this, he imediatly slowed down his pace toward the dog. He show signs that he has no intetnion harming the strange dog. When he got close enough he smiled and gave it a nice petting. The dog was kind of fighten at first, but then it calmed down a bit.

Suddenly a the dog turn around and ran.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted after.

The dog turned around and barked. Then turned again and ran through the forest.

"I guess it wants me to follow it."

Naruto then started to follow the dog. It was a little difficult since it was unfamiliar territory, and the dog didn't exactly choose a easy path for to follow. He had run through bushes, trees, and large rocks. Eventually the dog led him to a small town. Naruto saw the run up into the town. He was about to enter a the town until he saw a wooden sign above the entrance. It said Iselia, apparently it is the name of the village.

Naruto decided to check out village first going in. He manage to spot a tree near a house. He jumped on one of tree branch, then he started inspect the town. The village looks quite different from many others. It was not big or flashy, in fact almost all of them built in wood medium. Some of them are made from stones but other that they have old looking style. The people in the village also dressed differently.

"Some how i get feeling that I am not in the Water Country." He looked around again. "Just where the hell am I?"

Naruto decided he will observe this strange town little more, he put chakra into his feet and jumped on to a nearby roof. He landing without making any noise. The villagers did usual things like most village people do, and they use similar tools to do so. However the whole place seem to lack technology. Naruto then jump down on the house's balcony and slowly he crept up to the window. He peer through the glass, he saw a family having cheerful meal together.

"Just what is up with this town? They have no electricity, no ero sanin around, but most of all no ramen!" Naurto shouted in fustration. Unfortunately he attracted the attention of one person who happens to be walking by the house.

"Hey you!" shouted a the person.

Naruto looked down, he saw a brown haired teenager with red shirt and black pants. He two swords on his sides. He looked around the same age of Naruto, perhaps 1 year less. The boy was staring back at Naruto with suspicion in his eyes.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

The blonde jumped down from the roof. "Hey you have seen an old man with perverted face?"

However the boy responded differently. After jumping down from the roof from the two story house. He drew out his swords and got into battle stance.

"Desian!"

Naruto looked at him with a confused look. "What is a desian?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you are desian, I saw you jumped down roof. You must have a really powerful exosphere."

"Wait minute! Whatever a desian is, I'm not that!" Naruto responded while holding out hands to show he is not enemy.

"No more tricks, take this!" The young male charged at Naruto ready to get him in one blow.

Naruto got into a defense stance. "Why me?"

--

Well that is it for the first chapter. I hope this is a good start. So please tell me what think.

I'll try to put in the next installment ASP, till then see ya later.


End file.
